finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Game Over (term)
Game Over is the scene given when certain conditions are met, the most common one being the entire party being KO'ed. Each Final Fantasy has a different Game Over scene. From the original Final Fantasy to Final Fantasy VI, there is no Game Over screen, only the battle message saying the party is defeated. A melancholic music track usually accompanies the Game Over screen. Appearances ''Final Fantasy "Dead Music" is the name of the track that plays after all the Warriors of Light perish on the battlefield in ''Final Fantasy. ''Final Fantasy II Again, "Dead Music" is the name of the track that plays after Firion and his friends are defeated in ''Final Fantasy II. ''Final Fantasy III "Requiem" is the 23rd track of the soundtrack and plays at the Game Over screen for this title. Final Fantasy V "Requiem" is the 9th track on Disc 1 of the complete soundtrack. Again, it serves as the Game Over Background music of the game. Final Fantasy VI Technically, there is no Game Over screen. Rather, it shows the party leader with a black background fall and then get up. However, unlike future Game Over screens, it goes straight to the last save point instead of the main menu. It should be noted that though gil and items are returned to the value of the last save, experience earned will not be penalized. Final Fantasy VII When the game is over, the camera pans up showing the dead characters, then cuts to a destroyed film reel of Midgar that represents the game over. "Continue" is the track that plays on the Game Over screen in ''Final Fantasy VII. Game Over is the name of Cait Sith's ultimate Slots Limit Break which inflicts Instant Death on all enemies. The opposite, the Slots Limit Break, Death Joker kills all party members and causes "Game Over" for the player. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The screen fades to black with the ''Crisis Core logo appearing on the bottom-right side of the screen. Note that the words "Game Over" do not appear. ''Final Fantasy VIII It shows the gun part of the gunblade broken off near a white feather (like those associated with Rinoa). "The Loser", the 11th track of the ''Final Fantasy VIII: Original Soundtrack, is the game over tune of Final Fantasy VIII. It features the Prelude's melody. ''Final Fantasy IX It shows one sword in the middle of the forest. Garnets pendant can be seen hanging from the sword. "Game Over" is the 22nd track of the ''Final Fantasy IX: Original Soundtrack and plays on the Game Over screen in Final Fantasy IX. ''Final Fantasy X The camera pans out from the last KOed party member and the colored words "Game Over" appear (an exception being when the party is defeated by Sin's Overdrive, in which case the screen turns white). Sometimes, depending on the stage of the game, the party member's dying words would be heard before "Game Over" appears. In ''Final Fantasy X, "Game Over" is again the track that plays as the background music of the Game Over screen, and this time, it borrows its melody from Suteki Da Ne. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Similar to the ''Final Fantasy X one, only with ripples around the screen. ''Final Fantasy XI While there is no actual Game Over to Final Fantasy XI, due to its MMORPG nature, the music "Blackout" appears when a character's health reaches 0. Final Fantasy XII Screen turns crimson with the words "Game Over". Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The battle scene turns grey and moves to Vaan or the party leader. The words "Game Over" appear in blood red, and the party gains a little Experience. Like ''Final Fantasy VI, the player returns to the last save point, rather than the main menu. ''Final Fantasy XIII Once the party leader has been defeated, the camera zooms out to show the other party members falling. Words written in the Cocoon alphabet appears before its translation in English: Game Over. The game will then ask if the player would like to repeat the battle or return to the last save. An ambient track named "Game Over", written by Mitsuto Suzuki, plays during this sequence. Final Fantasy Tactics Screen turns black and the words "Game Over" appear in ice blue. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Screen slowly fades to black and the words "Game Over" appear. This usually happens if Marche dies at a Jagd, sent to prison, snuffed, or the entire party has been KOed at a story battle. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift "Requiem" is listed the 18th track on disc 2 of the soundtrack. It is again the Game Over music. Dissidia Final Fantasy While there is technically no true "game over" screen, after the player's chosen character is defeated in a match, the screen will then depict the player's character staggering and falling to the ground as the camera rotates around him or her, and he or she will mutter a defeat quote. At the same time, the word "Defeated..." will appear on-screen, along with subtitles of the character's defeat quote, and a melancholic music track named '"Defeat Fanfare"' will play. After a short time, the screen will darken, and a menu will pop up onto the screen, offering the player a choice on whether to retry the battle or retreat. Gallery File:FFVIIGameover.png‎|Final Fantasy VII. File:DoCFFVIIGameover.png|''Dirge of Cerberus. File:FFVIIIGameover.jpg|''Final Fantasy VIII. File:FFIXGameover.png|Final Fantasy IX. File:FFX_Game_Over.png|Final Fantasy X. File:FFXII_Game_Over.png|Final Fantasy XII. File:FFXIIIGameOver.jpg|Final Fantasy XIII. File:FFTGame Over Screen.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. File:FFTAGameover.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance''. Category:Miscellaneous